


Not A Scary Costume

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's trying to scare Malfoy...or seduce him.  He's not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Scary Costume

"I don't scare easy." 

"Is that a threat?" Harry asked as he undressed in the bathroom. Malfoy was waiting outside in his bedroom; waiting to see Harry's costume. 

"No, it's a fact." 

"So if I came out of the room right now in my most frightening costume..." Harry was extremely nervous. This was the first time he was going to do something so obvious, but, he needed to know. They'd been beating around the bush for too long and Harry just _had_ to know. 

"Just get out from the bathroom already, Potter. This is getting to be ridiculous." 

_Silence_. 

"I thought you said...you don't scare easy." Harry had been standing in front of Malfoy for several minutes and Malfoy hadn't said a word. 

"That's not a costume." 

"Yes it is." 

"What are you supposed to be? You've got a banana leaf around your privates!" Malfoy was visibly turning red. 

Harry gulped. "I...Pansy challenged me to wear this." 

Malfoy scowled. "Why is this your most frightening costume?" 

"Well. It's me. Practically naked. In front of you." _If that isn't the scariest thing in the world, then I don't know what is_. 

"That's not scary." Malfoy's smirk caused Harry's heart to beat faster. 

"Then what is it?" 

"It's more seductive, than scary, really. Who are you trying to seduce?" 

"Someone that scares me." 

"I...scare you?" 

Harry bit his lower lip and ran his hand through his hair. "Just the idea of..." He stopped talking and looked down to the floor. 

"I don't think you should leave your flat looking like that." 

Malfoy looked angry. "Oh?" Harry asked, feeling defeated. He supposed it didn't work after all. 

"I don't think you should leave the house at all," Malfoy added. He turned towards the door and looked like he was about to leave Harry's bedroom.

Harry nearly panicked. "If you don—don't like me, that's okay. I mean, it's stupid anyway to tr—try like this." Harry was stuttering as the anxiety of losing Malfoy altogether dawned on him. 

Malfoy closed the bedroom door and walked back to Harry in quick strides. " _We're_ not leaving," he said and pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him.


End file.
